Every Night
by MissKitieFantastico
Summary: Every night... she keeps her promise... (Post Ep 3.22, C/A)


Title: Every Night  
  
Author: MissKitieFantastico  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, now go away and don't rub it in…  
  
Distribution: All those who have my work archived (you know who you are!)—all others please ASK! =)  
  
Feedback: I'm a feedback slut! Don't make me beg…  
  
Spoilers: Tomorrow (if you haven't seen it yet, what's wrong with you?!)  
  
Summary: Every night… she keeps her promise.  
  
Pairing: C/A (what else?)  
  
Genre: angst? I guess…  
  
A/N: I should probably add a warning, but I don't wanna ruin it. If you don't like the 'ultimate' angst scenario, you might not want to read. Get the picture?  
  
A/N2: Thanks to Tigerwolf for the great feedback! I didn't plan on this being a multi-parter, and I didn't think I left it open for one, but I may have to think about it. (Love you girlie! You're the best!)  
  
-----  
  
Every night she saw him.  
  
Every night, in her dreams, she promised never to leave him… and she never did.  
  
In that hazy yet all too real world of restless unconsciousness, she was with him. Holding him. Loving him. Every night, while alone and in the land of slumber, she cried silent tears on her satin pillow. Watching while he disintegrated before her eyes.  
  
That spark of life in his dark, chocolate brown eyes slowly began to fade night after night… then it began to flicker, fading just a little more every time she looked up at him… and slowly, so painfully slow, she watched it die.  
  
She watched his skin, which was always so heavenly to the touch, turn to a pasty white and then almost to ash. He was too weak to move, and in her dreams, she cradled him in her arms, cursing the confines of the steel and the deep, dark, underwater world that encompassed them both. Engulfed them in its endless expanses.  
  
She cursed the Powers for what they made her choose, for taking her away from the only family she'd ever known, and the one man she never truly got to love.  
  
He would remain silent and still as she cried on his chest, feeling every bone through the fabric of his shirt against her flushed cheek, cursing the Powers and her new mission.  
  
She vowed to him, every night, with deeply pained and resolute eyes, that she would make them send her back. She would not allow them to take her from him forever.  
  
Every night, he silently listened to the sounds of nothingness around him.  
  
Every night his hope was shattered a little bit more. Tiny pieces falling away from his being, never to be found again. Nothing but a fine, powdery mist that blew away in the restless winds of his soul.  
  
Silently he prayed… his last resort… prayed for release, for the finality of death… the peace of silence eternal…  
  
Every night, she whispered her promise to him… a promise to be with him forever…  
  
Every night he cried dry tears, silent sobs lost in the void that had filled his body, never to be heard… Never to be seen… a reality that slipped further from his tentative and weakening grasp with every minute, every second… slipped further from his heart…  
  
Every night she stayed…  
  
Every night he waited…  
  
She would kiss him before the morning rays would rage into her mind, unbidden, before the haze of her dream would slip away from her… She said she'd be back without words. She hoped he heard her heart, screaming his name…  
  
She still hoped…  
  
He slipped further away. Sliding into slow death, wondering when she'd come for him.  
  
Needing the comfort of her arms, her lips… Her words… Her soul… He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't hope.  
  
No hope left in the barren wasteland of his life… his soul, so tortured. Unredeemable.  
  
"Cordy… where are you…" A barely audible sound escapes the rotten and unused throat of a broken man, as he slips away into everlasting darkness…  
  
She wakes, clutching at the fabric of her dream… the whisper, his voice, still sliding through her ears… burning, crashing, destroying everything she had held onto for so long… Falling back against the pillows, and the soft comfort of the bed she loathed, she let go.  
  
She couldn't hope… there was no more hope.  
  
She couldn't wait… her waiting was over.  
  
She closed her eyes, hearing the soft voice of a love never forgotten, and let him claim her forever… in her dreams she kept her promise.  
  
She would be with him forever, and that night, she went to him…  
  
-----  
  
FIN  
  
----- 


End file.
